


Games

by DeeGee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kiba is possessive, M/M, Naruto doesn't get it, Sasuke is a know it all and you cant pull anything on him., sex happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/pseuds/DeeGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is used to Kiba playing games with him. One weekend Kiba starts to take it too far, but Naruto never could say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

Naruto looked over his shoulder as Kiba entered his dorm room.

“Lets be carnies for the weekend; I already told them we would take the job.” Kiba smiled at his best friend as he made himself comfortable on Naruto’s bed. “Think about it, man. It may be interesting to find a one night stand and do it on the Gravatron.” Kiba grinned as Naruto laughed.

“There’s no way you could when it’s moving.”

“Well, one of the other rides. Come on, think about it; all the junk food you can eat for free.” He sat up seeing Naruto’s grin.

“All right that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Yes.” Kiba fell back again.

“Let me guess Sasuke and Shikamaru are in your room doing it and since it’s a long weekend, they’re holing up in there.”

“Yes! They’re trying to drive me crazy, and Sasuke sounds like a bitch in heat man!”

Naruto snorted laughing harder. “Hey, he’s a bastard. So find someone and fuck on his bed.” Naruto pointed over his shoulder. “Have at it.”

Kiba looked at the bed. “That would be great come back. Though there isn’t anyone I’d wanna fuck on his bed. All the guys on the team are with people already.”

“Ah, is the quarterback lonely?” Naruto snickered. “You don’t get enough grouping on the field?” Naruto laughed at his own comments.

“Funny, this coming from the guy who’s in the drama club. Refresh my memory, who did they have in a dress last week?” This time Kiba laughed.

“Okay I told you that in confidently. They made me!” Naruto grumbled.

“Ah, your right; I take it back, man.” Kiba smiled again.

“Me too.” Naruto ran his fingers through long spikes. “So you can’t go back to your room tonight?”

“Not unless I wanna hear them go at it all night, Shikamaru’s not lazy in bed.”

Naruto snorted. “I just can’t see it.”

“But I heard it.” Kiba grimaced, when he felt something land in his lap. “Fine you can help me memorize my lines.”

“What is it?” Kiba looked at the blank cover. “Ya know I don’t like this crap.”

“Romeo and Juliet.” Naruto grinned. “Too bad.”

“Oh, hell no. I’m not gonna do Juliet.” Kiba sat up handing the manuscript back.

Naruto scratched his cheek. “You don’t have too, I do.”

Kiba’s eyes widened before he grabbed his stomach laughing. “Shut up! I didn’t have a choice! The girl who had her costume made already had to leave. Some family emergency. I’m the same size as her so I’m the only one who can wear it. She is shaped like a guy. And I don’t have a say in it. Stop laughing! You’re reminding me of the bastard Sasuke.” Naruto threw the script hitting Kiba in the face.

“Man what’s that chick look like? Must not be cute at all.” Kiba winced as Naruto glared.

“Trying to say I’m ugly? You’re no hottie yourself.”

“I was just joking, so don’t wound a football players pride by saying he’s not hot.” Kiba lifted the script flipping it open. “Hey whatcha gonna do if Romeo slips you the tongue?” Kiba smirked as Naruto sat on the bed next to him.

“Romeo’s not gonna slip me the tongue. Jeez you’re a pervert.” Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Really it would be damn easy for him to do it.” Kiba grinned. “Says who?” Naruto yelled when lips pressed against his opened mouth tongue taking advantage of the shocked male and quickly plundered Naruto’s mouth.

Naruto’s shock faded as he looked at Kiba’s eyes finding them closed. He didn’t move not even when Kiba was sucking on his tongue. After a few moments, it ended Kiba leaning back with a smile. “See, man, if plays had kissing like that I may go to one.”

Naruto shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was; over the years he was used to Kiba doing those things. However, that was the thing he hadn’t in over a year, so Naruto forgot about it… The only time Kiba let up on him was when the brunette was seeing someone.

“Get serious, and people say I’m a goof ball.” Naruto pushed Kiba further away. “Read from page 30 on.”

“Fine, fine.” Kiba grabbed the book, “And you are a goof ball.”

“Says you.” Naruto frowned. “Oh, you can sleep in Sasuke’s bed; he hates when people do that.”

Kiba nodded with a dark smile.

*69*

Naruto stared at all the lights as he stood behind the small game stand; he was sure he wasn’t being paid enough for the weekend. Every time a kid started to cry because they didn’t win a fish, he gave them one. He couldn’t help it, though they just looked at him with chibi faces full of tears as if he was cruel so he had to shut them up somehow.

Oh, well he got drinks and nachos, cotton candy and all that good stuff free. So, he supposed it was worth something. Moreover, watching Kiba be followed around by an old fat and bald guy asking Kiba for a kiss was rewarding enough. It made up for losing pay if he did, he wasn’t sure if they knew yet. Though, he really didn’t care either way.

Kiba walked by still being followed; he gave Naruto a save me look though Naruto just waved at him with a bright smile.

Kiba moved back to his ride yelling at the man to ‘get the hell away from me’ once again.

…

Kiba handed Naruto a candy apple as they hid behind Naruto’s booth for a break. Naruto was still grinning especially when the old guy promised he would return to Kiba the next day. They only had an hour or so left before they were done for the night.

Naruto wasn’t expecting it that’s why his apple hit the ground, when lips attached to his neck sucking harshly. He never knew what to say when Kiba did things like this, his mind always blanked out on him. Then afterwards Kiba would go back to normal so Naruto would just laugh it off.

Still his neck was his weak spot, and he needed Kiba to stop he couldn’t handle too much and still be able to walk away without any problems.

Naruto sighed in relief when Kiba pulled away. “I saw a lot of strays today.”

Naruto couldn’t help but blink in confusion. “Strays?” He hadn’t seen any dogs.

“Here, you dropped yours.” Kiba handed him candy apple. “All right, time to get back to work.” Kiba smiled throwing his arms behind his head as he walked away.

Naruto sighed; as he stood, he looked at the half-eaten apple. “Like I would eat something covered in slobber.” He yelled throwing it at Kiba‘s back side, smirking when it bounced off the others head.

He moved back to his stand, glaring daggers at his friends back. “Hey Naruto are you doing anything after work tonight?” Naruto looked up finding another part time worker named Deidara smiling at him.

“Nope I was just gonna go back to the dorms and study.” Naruto moved across his booth where Deidara was standing. “There’s a party tonight, if you can get rid of the dog you should come.” The other blond smiled at Naruto as he spoke.

“Dog?” Naruto furrowed his brows. Kiba was talking about strays; was there a dog following him around?

“Well, we’re going down to the pier for it, so if you can come by, we’ll have some fun.” Deidara turned walking back to close up his booth, Naruto nodded looking outside his booth for this dog people seemed to be talking about.

…

“Hey did you ask Naruto to come?” The larger male asked Deidara. “Ya, but he had a hicky on his neck so I think he is seeing dog boy.”

“What? For real?” The male glared. “What a waste.”  
…

Naruto slumped as they started back to the dorms, a bag of cotton candy in his hand. “Man, who would have thought being a carnival worker would be so tiring.”

“Ya, well it was fun. Maybe tomorrow I’ll get a chance to ride some rides.”

“You mean if your little friend isn’t back,” Naruto sniggered as Kiba grimaced.

“It’s not funny man. Seriously that guy creeped me out,” Kiba retorted.

“Hey are you crashing in my room again? I wanna get some more practice done. Since every one is gone or busy fucking.” All though, he did deserve to enjoy some time for fun that party shouldn’t be so bad. But he wasn’t really in the mood for that. He didn’t want to mess up the play his friends had been working so hard on; it would be bad if he messed up his lines.

“Hm… You’re not really giving me a choice are you?” Kiba arched a brow smiling when Naruto shook his head. “Not really.”

“Guess I got no choice then.” Kiba smiled.

…

“Call it a night?” Naruto snickered as Kiba stumbled over the words in the script.

“Yes please. Three hours in enough,” Kiba groaned. “Make it stop,” he groaned again making Naruto laugh harder.

" I really need to take a shower first.” Naruto stood stretching before he started out the door. He was sure either Kiba would follow or crash for the night.

“Ya.” Kiba stood grabbing his clothes and following Naruto out. . .

“Hey Kiba I didn’t see any dogs today so what in the hell where you and Deidara talking about?” Naruto arched a brow as they made their way into the showers.

“Deidara said something to you?” Kiba frowned.

“He was talking about a dog but I didn’t see one.” Naruto shrugged as he pulled his shirt off. “Kiba!” Naruto yelped slightly when lips attacked his neck again causing him to stumble back into a shower stall. Three times in a day was too much for this and Kiba.

Still Kiba wasn’t answering him as he moved to a different patch of skin on the other side of Naruto’s neck his tongue dragging along the Adams apple, causing Naruto to grunt. He didn’t mean to let the sound escape; he always did his best to hold everything back when Kiba would act like this. He just didn’t see what the brunette enjoyed about messing with him.

Naruto’s hands moved along the wall coming to the handle and he turned on the cold water in hopes to snap Kiba out of whatever he was thinking, because he couldn’t take all the attention on his neck it was causing a problem. And the cold water wasn’t helping in fact Kiba didn’t even seem to notice. If he didn’t stop, Naruto couldn’t laugh it off as he always did. . .

Naruto’s eyes slipped shut his heavy breathing mixing with the sounds of the shower. His cock straining painfully against the faded blue jeans that were now soaked. Kiba was going too far but once again his voice failed him and his mind was drawing blanks of what he should be saying.

“Well looks like were interrupting.” Sasuke smirked as Kiba nearly jumped back glaring at the two males and he didn’t look at Naruto he just growled at the two as he stomped out of the showers.

As quickly as the heat entered his body it was leaving; he tuned out Sasuke’s remarks as he pushed himself off the wall quickly leaving the showers. He hesitantly made his way back to his room, opening the door to find Kiba facing the wall with the lights off. He wanted to say something but he wouldn’t and tomorrow things would be back to normal in the morning most likely.

Though he wasn’t sure if that was a bad thing or not he enjoyed it. He enjoyed how Kiba made his mind go completely blank with his actions. He never had it happen before ever, none of his boyfriends could do that to him. And they never stayed with him long because Naruto could never stop Kiba when he did things like kiss him. Why though after a year and a few months, why was Kiba starting again? He never took it seriously not once unlike tonight there was just something off about it in the showers.

Naruto shook his head as he stripped quickly pulling up his night pants, and crawled under his blankets. He bit his lip for a moment, before he spoke. “Night Kiba.” Of course he went unanswered but Naruto didn’t pay it any mind. Tomorrow… It would be normal, like nothing ever happened…

*69*

 

Naruto stood behind the booth he was right everything went back to normal. So, he told himself he wouldn’t think too much on it. No, he would just forget it, move on, and laugh it off as he always did.

“Hey, look I’ll just get to it; I thought you were sweet to those kids yesterday so you wanna go out sometime?” Naruto turned to the male standing out side his booth, he was hot Naruto couldn’t deny that. Maybe the distraction he needed.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t realize you were seeing someone already.”

“What? I’m not?” Naruto blinked in confusion.

“So did you break up? Not that I’m complaining.” the male scratched his cheek as Naruto looked at him confused.

“No I haven’t been dating anyone why would you think that?” Naruto frowned when the male motioned towards his neck.

He slowly turned towards a small mirror his eyes widening at all the hickies covering his neck. “Kiba!” he yelled jumping over the little wall, ignoring everything as he stomped towards the ghost ride.

He looked around noting the ride wasn’t going and Kiba wasn’t outside so he must be in it hiding, he stomped through the doors. “Kiba!” he yelled. It was dark and hard to see, he knew Kiba was in here somewhere. “Kiba.” Naruto started down the little path ignoring the sad attempts they did at making this place scary. He was pissed…

“Boo.” Kiba jumped out arching a brow when Naruto frowned pointing at his own neck. “Why?”

Kiba’s face grew serious. “I told you there was a lot of strays yesterday.”

“What? “ Naruto pushed Kiba back. “I almost had a date with a really good looking guy-,”

Naruto let out a groan as he was nearly tackled against the wall. Teeth sinking into his neck causing Naruto to yelp briefly. “Kiba. I already look like I lost a fight to a vacuum hose.” Naruto thumped his head against the wall a few times. “It’s not funny anymore Kiba.” He just couldn’t keep the words in anymore.

“I know it’s not.” Kiba gritted out his hand cupping the forming erection in Naruto’s pants, causing Naruto to gasp slightly. This was defiantly going too far. Naruto’s mouth opened to protest only to find Kiba’s tongue shoved in his throat.

He was going to protest at the kiss the friction all of it, but like usual his mind began drawing blanks. Electricity seemed to course through his body when he felt Kiba’s hand inside his pants harshly stroking his cock through the fabric of his boxers. He wasn’t sure when Kiba undid his pants, but he did. The precum already soaking a spot on his boxers. He couldn’t breath; he wondered if Kiba knew what he was doing to him.

Naruto breathed heavily, a string of saliva still connecting them as they parted from the kiss, Kiba’s hand still working wonders over his cock. “It was a joke a long time ago. I never could stop myself, I just wanted to see you reaction but when you laughed it off I was pissed. So I just kept doing it and doing it because I could. Then I started to enjoy it more than I should I tried to stop, but you never make it easy for me. So I try and I try to control myself. But, I can’t play anymore I wont let any of them mark you ever again.” Kiba’s fingernail slipped into the leaking slit, causing Naruto to gasp. “This is the first time, Naruto, you’ve ever reacted to my touches.” Kiba smiled.

“This is the first time you’ve ever seemed serious.” Naruto’s breath became more rapid, he tried taking in everything Kiba said. Also this was the first time Kiba ever went this far. “So?” Kiba was teasing him for a long time just as he thought. Now? Now he wasn’t?

“No more, Naruto, I won’t share you anymore.” Kiba’s hand trailed down Naruto’s sides pulling at Naruto’s pants.

“I like you too.” Naruto shifted a bit the heat filling his body, his mind blank on any real thoughts aside from the ones that were screaming to touch back, that it was okay to touch back. The words only seemed to fuel Kiba’s touch. Naruto’s hands moved quickly gripping Kiba’s hips brief before they moved to the bulge in Kiba’s pants pleased with the grunt he got in response. Naruto’s hands made quick work of freeing his lovers leaking cock wanting to feel more. It was okay, he didn’t have to ignore his feelings not anymore.

“Your both in here right?” An angry gruff voice echoed through the ride causing both males to freeze hearing the stomping getting closer and closer, now this ride was scary… Kiba zipped up his pants grabbing Naruto’s hand and making a run for it.

Naruto laughed as his pants started slipping; their boss was pissed, the red consuming his face was proof of that but Kiba didn’t stop, they just kept running ignoring the ‘get the fuck out of here and don’t come back’s that were screamed at them.

“Hey Kiba I don’t think we got any pay coming,” Naruto laughed as they slowed, coming into view of the campus dorms.

“Oh, well.” Kiba smiled. “I never did anything worth getting paid for anyways.”

Naruto snorted playfully. “Of course not.”

Naruto watched where their hands were connected, enjoying it. He never thought the day would come. He never thought that Kiba actually liked him, well, more than friends. Kiba’s words though, he had been doing it for so long, Naruto had become okay with it. And this? this was better than okay, Kiba actually liked him. The thought made him smile. . .

Naruto stumbled when they entered his room. He hadn’t realized how long he spaced out thinking. Naruto smiled pulling away from Kiba and earning a growl. Before Kiba realized what the blond was doing. The brunette smiled watching Naruto fall back on Sasuke’s bed. His pants slipping in the process. “So was it one of those things where you pick on the person you like?” Naruto smiled brightly when a light hue crossed Kiba’s cheeks, he would take that as a yes.

Naruto fell back when Kiba crawled onto the bed, spreading his legs in the process, but stopping long enough to yank off Naruto’s jeans. “What can I say? You’re fun to tease.”

“So are you going to tease me now?” Naruto’s smile turned slightly seductive, as he moved his legs welcoming Kiba closer.

“ Better.” Kiba leaned down swiping his tongue across a pinkish bottom lip, enjoying when Naruto’s lips parted allowing his tongue access to the moist cavern. Tongue’s tangled together as the kiss deepened lightly tanned fingers threaded into brown spikes pulling Kiba’s head closer.

Kiba’s hands trailed up Naruto’s legs slowly up his outer thighs rubbing circles on his waist as the kiss ended, a string of saliva still connecting them as Kiba quickly moved to Naruto’s neck, sucking softly. Naruto groaned as the sensitive flesh was attacked again. “You know what the does to me?” Naruto groaned softly.

Kiba smirked. “Course why else would I attack your neck.” Naruto couldn’t respond as Kiba licked and bite softly right below his Addams apple causing him to moan. Then Naruto remembered. They were a couple now? This wasn’t Kiba playing around. Naruto’s hands worked there way up Kiba’s shirt yanking on it causing Kiba to let go of his neck to let him pull of the offensive material.

“Strip.” Naruto grinned as he spoke pulling off his own shirt.

Kiba nodded licking his dry lips as Naruto pulled off the rest of his clothes. It was finally happening. All these years of playing and trying to make Naruto want him were finally paying off. Naruto was his now. The thought sent his mind into overdrive as he quickly tore off his own clothing. He could probably take his time and enjoy it but really; he didn’t see what was so big about taking each other’s clothes off, because the enjoyable parts always came when the clothes were off or least half off. He looked at Naruto once he got his boxers off, this case they were best kept off; he liked it more this way.

Seeing Naruto’s clouded eyes full of lust and many other emotions, his erection throbbed just looking over Naruto’s body. Why stare when what you wanted was right in front of you? Grinning, Kiba licked his lips before settling himself between Naruto’s legs. His tongue darting out to lick along Naruto’s collarbone, moaning when Naruto lifted his hips rubbing their erections together; the action had both males moaning as Naruto repeated the action.

Kiba sat back looking around the room. “Lube?”

“Sasuke’s got some top drawer.” Naruto leaned forward as Kiba leaned over him opening the dresser and grabbing the lube, a groan escaping his mouth when Naruto’s hand wrapped around his cock, lightly pumping it.

“Fuck Naruto.”

“Hmm. I guess we are aren’t we?” Naruto grinned when Kiba’s lips connected with his own.

“Well let’s get to it then,” Kiba whispered between kisses as Naruto’s hands moved to grip shaggy brown spikes, smashing their lips together. Kiba grunted as he was pushed back, Naruto straddling his lap with a grin.

“It’s only fair, Kiba, after all these years of teasing me.” Naruto leaned down running a pinkish tongue across Kiba’s bottom lip as he purposely ground his hips down on Kiba’s throbbing cock causing the brunette to groan. Kiba’s hands moved quickly gripping Naruto’s hips forcing them down again both moaning at the feeling.

“These need to come off first, Naruto.” Kiba snapped the waistband of Naruto’s boxers.

“Probably.” Naruto smiled leaning back as Kiba’s fingers hooked onto the elastic inching them down, slowly freeing Naruto’s member, licking his lips as the swollen cock bobbed slightly.

Naruto wiggled out of his boxers, chuckling under his breath as the other male watched his cock the whole time. “You going to stare all day or what?” Naruto waggled his eyebrows with a grin, as Kiba snapped out of his daze.

Kiba grabbed the blond’s hips grounding Naruto’s hips down roughly enjoying the moan that slipped from Naruto’s lips. “Fuck Kiba.”

Kiba smirked, “No need to ask, we’re getting there.” His fingers slipped to Naruto’s rear feeling the flesh, pulling Naruto’s hips down. “Well if you’re done grouping me we can.” The blond chuckled, rocking his hips slightly.

“Well someone became playful.” Kiba released Naruto’s ass as he felt for the lube. He opened the cap with a smirk coating his fingers, as he stared at Naruto who was watching his every move.

“Well,” Naruto drawled, licked his lips, his hand slowly moving down to his own leaking cock, fingers slowly wrapping around the tip, “it’s because you’re taking so long.”

Kiba’s eyes lowered watching long slim fingers slowly move down the swollen erection. Licking his lips Kiba’s hands trailed to Naruto’s rear again, one hand spreading tanned globes, smirking as Naruto groaned when his middle finger circled the puckered entrance. “Like I said I enjoy teasing you.” Naruto started to voice his response until the finger slipped past the first ring of muscle. He moaned pushing his hips back on the finger, smiling as the action caused Kiba to groan. “Ahh…” Kiba chuckled as he slipped the finger fully in, adding a second. “Better.” He murmured as his lover nodded his head. “I know you haven’t had sex in awhile Naruto, so tell me if it gets uncomfortable.”

“That’s… “Naruto groaned as the fingers brushed across his prostate. How did Kiba know that? Well it wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest that Kiba knew. Even so, all he felt was the burning fire that Kiba’s fingers and touches was spreading through his body. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time. The slight pressure didn’t bother him; he just wanted to feel more, more of Kiba inside of him.

Kiba made scissoring motions with his fingers, groaning every time Naruto pushed his hips back against his fingers. “Shit Naruto…” Kiba quickly removed his fingers, earning a disappointed grunt. “Can’t wait any longer, not when you’re fucking my fingers like that,” Kiba growled, rolling them over.

Naruto just smiled as he leaned up enough to press their lips together, the kiss becoming heated, as Kiba fumbled with the lube and lathering up his cock. Pulling back slightly, Kiba trailed his lips down Naruto’s neck, tongue darting out to lick the blonds collarbone,  
Naruto’s fingers gripped brown spikes tightly as Kiba pushed one tanned knee to his chest. Slowly Kiba pushed inside the tight heat, teeth sinking down in Naruto’s shoulder causing the blond to gasp. “Shit, Naruto.” Kiba moaned at the tight heat consuming him. Naruto perfectly wrapping around his cock, making him shudder. He had to stop midway breathing deeply to keep from coming. He knew Naruto would be tight; he rarely gave the other male any chances to be with anyone, which was finally paying off. Seeing Naruto nearly panting under him, face slightly flushed.

Naruto forced Kiba’s head up smashing their lips together, breathing heavily through their noses. As he adjusted to the feeling of the thick length in his ass; it had been way to long, even with the prepping he still needed a moment to adjust. Tongues meshed as the kiss became more heated, Kiba slowly inched out, before slowly pushing back in repeating the process until he was fully inside Naruto.

The kiss ended, saliva still connecting them, as their breaths mixed together. Naruto leaned up, tongue running across Kiba’s bottom lips as he shifted a bit. “Move, fuck, Kiba do it.” Naruto tightened his grip of shaggy spikes causing Kiba to groan.

Pulling out Kiba smirking briefly before he slammed back in causing Naruto to arch and moan. “That good Naruto?” he grunted as he repeated the process, harshly pulling out and slamming back in.

“Fuck, yes, Kiba…” Naruto groaned as he shifted his hips meeting Kiba’s thrusts.

Kiba shifted a bit his grip tightening on Naruto’s waist as he picked up the pace, hearing Naruto lost in pleasure, moaning his name every time he stimulated Naruto’s prostate his lover got louder. He smirked a little, lips pressing against Naruto’s neck; he purposely slowed down every time he grazed that spot, causing Naruto to shift against him, wanting more.

“Kiba… Fuck, don’t slow down,” Naruto panted pushing his hips down.

“Why, are you close, Naruto?” Kiba grunted, it was driving him crazy to keep the slow pace, but the feel and sounds Naruto was making was sexy as hell.

“Yes. Fuck, Kiba, fuck me harder.” Naruto moaned as Kiba complied.

“Lets come together then Naruto.” He slammed back into Naruto’s prostate, enjoying Naruto’s sounds, even more when one hand snaked to Naruto’s leaking cock and stroking with each thrust, his own pace becoming more discordant, proof that he was close as well.

Naruto groaned when Kiba wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection, the feel of his lover’s hands, the feel of Kiba inside of him, hot tongue roaming his neck was too much. “Kiba...” Naruto moaned as he came hard between their heated bodies.

Kiba groaned at hearing his name as Naruto came, the sight and sound of Naruto coming and the feel of the tight entrance constricting around had him gasping as he came deep inside his lover. Riding out his orgasm with a few more ragged thrusts, Kiba collapsed on Naruto’s chest; both males laid there panting as they enjoyed their after glow.

Kiba slowly pulled out, kissing Naruto briefly as the other male grunted. He rolled onto his back. “Hey, think Sasuke would be happy if we all switched rooms?”

Naruto chuckled. “Let him take his bed though; that would be funny.”

“My love?”

Naruto and Kiba sat up as the voice echoed through the door, Kiba frowning. “That voice…”

“I found you my love, please let me in.”

Kiba grimaced, the freak for the carnival.” How?” Kiba frowned as he looked at Naruto who was on his side laughing. As the male outside was turning the handle and yelling still, thank god he locked the door.

“It’s not funny.” He smirked as Naruto continued laughing. “Guess if he hears you crying my name loud enough he will leave.”

Naruto stopped laughing looking up at Kiba. “Shit.” The blond nearly jumped off the bed, before he was tackled.

….

“That…I don’t know if it’s funny or sad.” Shikamaru stared blankly at the bald man weeping in front of the occupied dorm room.

“That’s what the fuckers get for doing it on my bed,” the Uchiha smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own-Don't make any money. 
> 
> Beta'd by Strailo
> 
> For Shiboushamanako


End file.
